Chicago Nights
by Freyalinn
Summary: A what if story.


_What if Maddie overheard Teddy talking to Peggy and told Rayna earlier. The mayor campaign was also earlier and Teddy is mayor already. Then Rayna confronted Teddy about it and he admitted cheating on her and they fought very loudly about it and Rayna said she needed time to think what they would do now. That was when Rayna went out on the Red Lips/White Lies tour with Juliette. And we all know what happend in a elevator in Chicago, Rayna´s and Deacon´s smoking hot kiss._

* * *

How she took herself from the elevator to her suite is a blank spot. Rayna leaned to the door after she closed it for a while. What did just happend. Deacon kissed her and she kissed him back. What a kiss it was. She should have stopped him for two reasons but she diden´t think, just reacted. Feeling his lips against hers again was so wonderful, so intoxicated she never wanted it to end. Oh how much she have missed kissing him, missed everything about him. How he smells, how she feels when she is in his arms. All of that was brought back in that oh so brief moment. How could something that feels so good be so wrong. First she is married and second she is so jealous and angry at Juliette. She spent all the plane ride wondering why Deacon joined Juliette´s band. Are they sleeping together? Do she have to see them cuddling all the time on this tour? If so how could Deacon do this to her, he had for the most part kept his other girlfriends away from her. She know Juliette would do anything to get at her, taunt and gibe. She would definitely parade him before her saying he is mine now. No she knew Deacon, he would never be deliberately mean so if they had slept together it was over now and he wouldn´t have kissed her like that if he was involved with Juliette.

But why did he kiss her and why now? She had been so jealous when she saw them performing together earlier this evening and Watty said it was strange to see Deacon out there with someone else. She knew she diden´t have the right to be jealous but it did hurt anyway to see him doing what they used to do. Write songs together and sing them on stage, just like that. Just the two of them and his guitar. I hurted as hell. It reminded her about their time together, what she lost. Maybe it reminded him too about their time and that´s why he kissed her. Or did he somehow God knows how, knew her marriage was on the brink of breaking up and he wanted her to know he was there still waiting for her. Some sort of destiny thing. No that is insane.

She went inside her suite and dropped down on the couch. She diden´t need this, more things to think about. She should think about what she would do about Teddy. Should she end her marriage? Should she just forgive him and carry on for the girls sake? They could have seperate bedrooms and just pretend. It wouldn´t be any different to this last year anyway. They haden´t exactly been the loving husband and wife to each other for a long time. Why be in a marriage with a man you stopped loving long ago and don´t want to make love to, just beacause you have children together. The girls are not actually babies anymore, they can deal with a divorce and the whole two parents house thing. It´s not strange to them as she knows several of their friends parents are divorced. And the most tempting reason to get a divorce is she could get back together with Deacon judging by that kiss. Ever since they did that song at the Bluebird Cafe, her feelings for him has began surface back from its deep hiding place. Every touch, every look has changed from normal to hyper sensitive.

Could she put herself first for once. If she should be honest with herself she never stopped loving Deacon and watching this sober Deacon beeing the man she knew he could be if he just beaten his demons, get control of his addictions was a man she could live with. If she only knew that the last rehab would work, she would have waited. She could have it all back, all of it that Deacon´s kiss made her feel just in those short seconds that kiss lasted, but what a kiss. She could almost still feel his taste on her lips. But what if she reads too much into it, maybe it was just a way to shut her up. On their second elevator ride she did bait him to react, to say something. Could she ask him what he meant by kissing her? No or could she.

Rayna rose up and started pacing back and forth on the floor. Then she made her choice and walked to the couch again and picked up her purse and took up her phone and texted Deacon. 'Talk? PH'. Rayna sat down again to ponder what to say to Deacon. She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. When Rayna opened the door she haden´t still figured out what she would say to Deacon and she diden´t have to. On the other side of the door it wasen´t Deacon but Teddy. Saying she was surprise was a understatement.

"Hi." When Rayna diden´t say anything Teddy continued. "Are you not gonna let me in?" She stepped aside.

"Why are you here Teddy? It has only been one day, I haven´t a answer yet."

"I know. I just wanted to say how sorry I am again. It just happened, I diden´t plan it."

"I certainly hope you diden´t plan it, what kind of a man plans on cheating on his wife?"

"I was lonely. We haven´t had any sex in months. You always turned my invites down and haven´t taking any of your own."

"That´s no excuse. You in cohorts with my father, running for mayor and our financial situation isen´t exactly putting me in the mood and then my career and I have to do this tour with Juliette. And now I have to deal with Deacon also as he apparently joined Juliette´s band."

"Oh yes, how could I forget Deacon."

"What does that suppose to mean Teddy?"

"Oh come on Rayna. You probably called him and he came running as fastest as he could and literally jumped on that plane at the last minute to be with you."

"What! I just told you he is here for Juliette."

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"You are insane! No! Of course I haven´t."

"But you want to, don´t act like you don´t. You know how many times you have said his name in your sleep?" Rayna diden´t anser him, just looked at him. "Well I don´t know either. I stopped counting after the first two years. Most women usually avoid their ex boyfriends especially if they hurted them or treated them badly, but not you. You invited him back in your band, into your life again."

"Deacon has never hit me, never."

"Neither have I, but your feelings for him has always been stronger then yours was for me. You can´t deny he treated you like shit in the end. I was there you know, you told me all about it."

"He was sick, he needed help."

"And you got him help, you paid for all his rehab stays."

"I loved him, of course I wanted him to get better, to fight his addictions."

"You never stopped loving him, I understood that early in our marriage. I had to settle for that if I was to be with you. But I really thought your feeelings for him would eventually go away when our love would get stronger and our family growing. It never did, did it? You never stopped loving him. did you Rayna?"

Rayna had turned her back to him and was staring out the window.

"Why don´t you say something Rayna?" Teddy had raised his voice now. Rayna turned quickly and was fired up also now.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Admit it, deny it, anything. How much you wish to be with him instead of me."

"You want me to tell you if I still love Deacon? Fine. Yes I love him, I have always loved him."

"See, no surprise there."

"You know what, you are right. I want to be with Deacon, I have wanted that for a long time now. I want a divorce Teddy."

Teddy was silent for a few seconds just starring at Rayna. "Fine. We should end this charade of a marriage anyway, we haven´t been husband and wife in a long time now."

"I will call our lawyers in the morning so they can start the paperwork."

"Fine. What are we gonna say to the girls?"

"We will figure something out, I can´t leave tonight or tomorrow but I can be home on Monday and we can tell them then."

"Ok, it works for me. I thought it was a misstake sleeping with Peggy but maybe it´s the best thing I have done in months. If you go back to Deacon it will be a bigger misstake, he will only hurt you again."

"Get out!. I do hope you know how to be discrete Teddy, you having a mistress will hurt your career now that you have one as much as it will affect mine."

"I can say the same Rayna and keep Deacon away from Maddie. Don´t you dare tell him about Maddie. She is my daughter."

"I have all my career kept my private life private and I´m going to keep doing that. You can´t tell me what to do or who I will spend my time with. For your information I will go back to Deacon if he wants me."

"If he wants you? Are you kidding me? Is that a trick question? Of course he wants you. I can go get him right now for you if you want. Tell him he can sleep with you now. What is his room number?"

"Get out right now! Get out!" Teddy went for the door after casting a sardonic glance at Rayna. It gave Rayna a little satisfying by slamming the door shut.

* * *

Now what, Deacon haden´t come or could she missed a knock on the door. She and Teddy did argued loudly, shouted at each other. Should she go to him? She may never know if she don´t ask him. She really don´t think he is a mind reader, but they did had a couple of wordless conversations just looking at each other and the other one knew exactly what the other one was saying. Bucky always said it was creepy when they did that. She has already had one life changing experience today, why stop there. This one could mean her future happiness with the man she has loved from the age of sixteen. She pulled her rings off and put them on the coffe table. She grabbed her phone and her room card key and left the room before she could overthink the situation.

Rayna stepped into the elevator and pressed floor eight to where she knew Deacon was staying. She noticed she forgot to put her boots on, that she was barefooted. Hope she don´t run into many people. Once she stepped out the elevator she remembered she don´t know what room he is in. One glance around the corner give her that it´s at least ten rooms. She can´t go knock on each of them and hope for the best, that´s not a good idea. She calls Bucky.

"Hello."

"Hi Bucky. I diden´t wake you did I?"

"No, but I´m getting ready to call it a night. You need something Ray?"

"I have actually some big things to talk to you but we can do that tomorrow."

"What is it? I can come up to you right now."

"Thanks Buck, but tomorrow is fine. You can meet me in my suite for some breakfast at ten o´clock. Right now I need a favor of you. I need you to call the reception desk and ask what room number Deacon has. I need to talk to Deacon too."

"Why don´t you just call him?"

"We haven´t been communicating well all day and I´m afraid he will not answer my calls or texts. I set my hope he will not slam the door in my face."

"Ok, hang on. I will get you his room number." They hang up and she waits, crossing her fingers hoping no one see her there, barefooted in a corridor on a floor she don´t live on. Especially no one form Juliette´s team for then it will be all over the news before midnight. Her phone rings.

"Yes Buck?"

"Deacon´s room is 808."

"Thanks Buck. I owe you one. Cya tomorrow."

"Night Ray."

* * *

She peered around the corner again, still no one in sight. She searched her way to room 808 and knocked on it without hesitation. When nothing happened she realized that he maybe wasen´t in his room. It diden´t even occur to her that he wouldn´t be in his room at this time of the evening. Even if he don´t drink anymore, he could be out in the town to do other things or her jealous side popped up again, he could be with someone else. If not Juliette, she had a lot of pretty girl dancers with her. She knocked once more. Then she heard a faint click before the door opened. She was relieved he was in his room, she greeted him with a big smile.

Deacon who had been sleeping when the first knock stirred him in his sleep and the second one he heard just as he was about to close his eyes again. He tossed the quilt aside and went to answer the door. He unlocked the door and was stunned by what he saw when he opened it. A smiling Rayna at his doorstep at this hour. God she was beautiful and that smile he haden´t seen for a decade, well not aiming at him at least. Everything about this day except their kiss was awful and he just wanted to put it behind him. He can´t believe where he got the courage to actually kiss her. He crossed the line on their thirteen year old deal. He can´t say he regret the kiss as it was wonderful to kiss her again, feel her lips against his after all these years but he may have ended their friendship for good. Maybe that was why she was here to tell him now when he diden´t came to her after her text earlier. He did but turned back when he saw Teddy at her door.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Can I come in?"

"Um sure."

He stepped aside. He noticed she was barefooted when she past him. She glanced around the room and noticed the quilt was thrown up on the bed and looked at him more closely, he was dressed for bed. His hair was a mess and his eyes had a little sleepy touch to them. He looked adorable and she just wanted to throw herself in his arms but she needed to know what he was feeling first.

"Did I wake you?"

"Actually you did Ray."

"Oh, I can come back tomorrow. I´m sorry. I diden´t mean to."

"It´s ok. I haven´t been sleeping long. I just turned in and I guess I must have fallen asleep immediately. Now that you are here you could just say what you came to say."

"Um yes of course. I diden´t know if you wanted to talk to me as you never came to me. Did you get my text?"

"Yes I did. I did go and when I got out of the elevator and turned the corner I saw Teddy at your door and thought you diden´t need my company after all, three is a crowd as they say."

Ah right, diden´t think about that. That could have gone even worse if you had knocked on my door while Teddy was there. Bad timing was good for once. But you are wrong, I needed you. I mean I rather would had you as my guest then Teddy."

"So you are saying you diden´t invite or wanted him there?"

"I certainly diden´t invite him so that is a yes to both questions."

"Then why was he there?"

"Um..." Rayna started pacing. "I don´t think he got around to that. We started argued from the start and I ... um ... I´m divorcing Teddy."

If he got stunned when he saw Rayna on his doorstep, it was nothing to now and he got absolute speechless. Rayna had turned away her eyes when she said it and when he diden´t say anything she turned slowly around to look at him. She saw different expressions in Deacon´s face. It started with shock to confusion to a little smile formed on his lips.

"You are doing what?"

"I´m getting a divorce.."

"You don´t look that sad about it."

"Since I was the one to initiative it, no I´m not. I´m sad how it will effect my daughters life though. What the press will write and angle this story. What we are going to say to the girls why we are divorcing and to keep what Teddy did from them. Maddie has a bit of the puzzle and as she is a smart girl she may figured it out."

"What did he do?"

"He had a affair with his campaign assistant. Maddie heard a part of a phone conversation between them and told me. I confronted him and he confessed."

"What! Teddy cheated on you? I thought he was one of the good ones that played by the book."

"Well I guess he got tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Waiting for me to start love him again like I did in the beginning of our marriage and as I promised when we got married. It hasen´t been much of that lately."

"I know one or two things about waiting. Does all of this means what I think it does?"

"It depends what you want it to mean. Which leads me to why I´m here, I need to ask you something. Did you kiss me because you still love me and want to be with me or just wanted to shut me up?"

Deacon´s eyes darkened with desire, there was no trace of sleep left in them. Deacon took her phone and key card away from her hands and put them on the desk. He took her hands in his and raised them up between them, kissed first her empty ring finger and then the other hand before he put her hands around his neck. Rayna locked her hands together. Deacon moved his hands back along her arms and put them around her face gently and leaned forward and kissed her. His warm lips met hers lightly at first before they grow more intense and deepened with desire. Deacon leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yes I want you Ray, you should know by now I will always love you. I have since the day we met and nothing will change that. Why would I want to shut you up?"

"Well I was sarcastic and pretty mean to you yesterday and this morning."

"I wasen´t mr nice guy directly myself, doing my best to stay away from you and ignoring you until I couldn´t anymore and crossed the line. I thought you came here to tell me I destroyed our friendship by kissing you."

"No, you surprised me alright and I will treasure that kiss forever. It gave me hope that we could be together again one day if I divorced Teddy. I came on this tour to give us some space to figure out if we should end our marriage and if yes how to end it with minimal damage to both our careers and our daughters. But when he showed up tonight I just got so angry I said I wanted the divorce now. I´m gonna call my lawyers tomorrow so they can start the paperwork. I shouldn´t be here so soon but I needed to know what that kiss meant to you so I wouldn´t make a fool of myself seeking you up after the divorce. Now I´m not so sure I can wait that long but think we should wait at least until I can tell the girls. But is it too much to ask if you would hold me and let me sleep in your arms?"

"No of course not. I want nothing more to have you in my arms again." Deacon took Rayna´s hand and led her to the bed and they lay down. Rayna took her favorite position laying on her side close to him and with her head on his chest and her right arm around him. She raised herself up and kissed him.

"I love you Deacon."

"Love you too." After one more kiss she sank back and laid her head back on Deacon´s chest. With a big smile on his face he thought this was a good day after all.

* * *

Rayna woke up by her phone was ringing. She was pleasant surprise she was in Deacon´s arms, for one second she forgot last night. It took her too long to get out of bed, she diden´t get the chance to answer. She saw it was Maddie so she called her up. Back in bed Deacon missed her warmth and stirred a bit. When he heard her voice he relaxed and opened his eyes. He sat up a bit and rested his back against the headboard. She was so beautiful, she looked so happy and was smiling. He felt like the luckiest man alive to be given a second chance to be with this woman. The only woman he ever loved. He has been waiting for this all this time.

"Ok Maddie. Have fun at Talia´s and good luck with the test on Monday and I see you after school then. Bye sweetie." Ranya hanged up and turned to Deacon. He looked so cute sitting there in bed looking so happy with messy hair."

"Good morning handsome."

"Morning. You are the one that are beautiful Ray."

Rayna sat down on the bed. "I don´t want to leave but I have to. I have to talk to Bucky and my lawyers, how we will deal with this divorce."

"Ok, will I see you tonight?"

"As Juliette is closing the show tonight I will be done before you and I will go straight back to the hotel. You can come up to my suite when you are done."

"I would like that. Hoping this day will go fast."

"I will be the one waiting for you this time. Now I have to sneak out of here and hope no one sees me before I reach my room as I foolish enough forgot my boots."

"Hang on, I will go scout for you, I´m just gonna get dressed. Deacon got out of bed, stole a kiss as he past Rayna to get to his clothes. He put on his jeans and then pulled his t-shirt off and Rayna had to strain herself for not start drooling at the sight of his naked chest for the first time in fourteen years. My God he is still in such perfect form. Deacon put on a shirt and started button it up. He sat down on the bed when he put his boots on.

"Done, lets go." They took their phones and key cards from the desk and before they reached the door, Deacon turned Rayna around quickly kissed her. He pressed her against the door as the kiss deepened. He brushed her cheek softly with his knuckles. Rayna raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

"I needed something to get me trough the day." He finished with a soft kiss. "Wait here, I will go and get the elevator and will send a text when it´s empty."

"Ok." Deacon stole a quick kiss before he opened the door and walked out. He pressed the elvator button and when it arrived and it was empty he pressed the send button on his phone. Rayna looked out, she diden´t see anyone so she ran to the elevator where Deacon was blocking the doors.

"Cya tonight."

"I will be waiting." They kissed before Deacon let go of the doors. Rayna went into her suite and noticed she diden´t have that much time left before she was meeting Bucky. This had to be her fastest shower in her life.

* * *

Rayna just got a text from Deacon saying he is done now and on his way to the hotel. Even before she had time to put down the phone it beeped with a new message. 'I love you.' Rayna smiled. She felt like a teenager texting with her boyfriend. They had sended text messages to each other all day and finally he would come over. It haven´t been 24 hours yet on the new beginning of their relationship and she missed him already. She needed to be cheered up. Bucky took the news surprisingly good, he said he had a feeling something wasen´t quite as normal. Then talking to her lawyers, she had to choose one of them as one would represent her and the other one Teddy. All of a sudden a person whom had been over for dinner several times, helped them both with so much now was a adversary. That made her a little sad and that the divorce could take a long time to be granted as there are underage children involved. That meant she and Deacon was going to be sneaking around to see each other and hide their relationship for the world. She will definitely not wait several months to have sex with Deacon but wait until she can tell the girls is for the best, so they don´t accidentally finds out or overhear them like Maddie did with Teddy. She heard a knock at the door and jumped up and almost ran to the door to opened it. A smiling Deacon stepped in and as fast as the door closed he draw her close and kissed her.

"Hey."

"Hey. I missed you. It has been a crazy day."

"Haven´t Miss Sparkly Pants been on her best behavior today?" Rayna said smiling.

Deacon bend his knees and lifted up Rayna in his arms. He walked to the couch, sat down so Rayna was seated in his lap. Deacon pressed soft kisses to her lips.

"No, she wanted to change her set just before the show. Earlier in the day Glenn said she demanded they rebuild the stage for that one slow song she have. Yesterday one of the male dancers danced with me or to me, I don´t know what he did. Today all of the dancers seemed to humping the floor or something. I´m to old for this. Does people really enjoy these kind of shows?"

"I don´t know how but I would say considering she is selling a lot of records apperently they do. Poor baby, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"Just beeing here with you is making it better minute by minute. After you left this morning all I could think of was you, us. Did I dream it, was it real. How much I have dreamt of this, to be with you again Ray. You are my everything."

"Let me show you how much I have missed you." Rayna changed position so she straddled him. She put her hands on his cheeks and caressed his stubble on the chin with her thumb. She pressed light kisses to the corners of his mouth before she kissed him for real. She heard him moan and she couldn´t stop herself from moaning as their kisses became more heated and filled with sexual desires.

"Ray, if you don´t stop kissing me like that I will not be able to hold me from making love to you."

"What if I don´t want you to control yourself? I want to make love to you."

"I want it too but you said we should wait and I agree, it´s for the best."

"I know what I said, it was a stupid thing to say. I found out it probably will take months to get the divorce done and I´m not waiting that long for us to make love, just until I tell the girls. But I don´t know how crazy it will get so it could take a while before we get time to be alone."

"If I have waited this long I can wait a few weeks more to have you all to myself. If we don´t are on tour I know the perfect place I want to take you to, where we can be all alone and do what we please, to the cabin."

"Oh I would love that, it´s so beautiful up there."

"It sure is."

"Well if we can´t have sex at least I can enjoy sleeping in your arms again. Lets go to bed."

"I think it´s better if I return to my room for the night."

"Why, we slept together last night? I haven´t slept that good in ages."

"Yes, but then I still was in shock, in some sort of I don´t believe it bubble but now I´m very aware and have you in my arms and not be able to touch you is going to be a impossible mission."

"But I went out today and bought the most non sexy pajamas I could find, a mens flannel pajamas three sizes to big for me. So you wouldn´t get to tempted."

"You can make anything look good and sexy on you, besides I know what is underneath it. It don´t help how many layers of clothes you put on, I still know very well your body intimate and how it fits mine perfectly."

"I know and I know yours. I remember how well our bodies merge perfectly together, I have missed it. Last night was wonderful and I want a recurrence to get me through until I can rest in your arms again."

"You are playing with fire Ray. But I can´t deny both of us the pleasure of beeing close to each other, we have been apart for so long and if I get to decide I don´t want to spend any day or night without you if it isen´t necessary."

"Neither do I. After I tell the girls we will be together even if we have to keep it private until the divorce is done. After that I don´t care who knows."

"All I care about is you and the girls, for us to be a family, be together. I have dreamt of that for so long. I love you Ray."

"I love you too Deacon. So much." They kissed. One kiss lead to more kisses. Before it got too heated this time Rayna stood up and stretched out her hand.

"Ready to go to bed now?"

"Always." Deacon took her hand and rose from the couch and they walked hand in hand to the bed.


End file.
